Mistystar (BC)
Cat created by Cottonfur for BriarClan Description: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes. History: Mistystar was the daughter of two unknown rouges. Her two brothers are Soulfire and Finchfrost. When Mistystar was Apprentice age, she ran into a she-cat in the woods who called herself Briarstar who talked about a Clan she was making up called BriarClan. Misty (as she was called then) liked the sound of the Clan and she agreed along with her two brothers Soul and Finch (as they were called then) to join the Clan. When Mistystar is first seen in roleplay, she is a young Warrior named Mistyleaf. Mistyleaf is first seen talking with Tomwhisker. Before Mistyleaf goes out to "hunt" with Tomwhisker, Limesplash comes up and asks if she wants to hunt with Briarstar, Lemonsplash, and her. Mistyleaf agrees and they pad out of camp. Later, Mistyleaf is seen telling cats that Feathersky is expecting around 20 kits and that she might not survive. After the battle with RainbowClan, Featherstar makes Mistyleaf her deputy when Puddlewhisker refuses to. Later, Mistyleaf is seen talking to Lemonsplash in the Warriors den. Lemonsplash tackles Mistyleaf to the ground because she is very hyper. Mistyleaf says that she'll regret it and talks to Featherstar. Soon, Mistyleaf walks back with Featherstar and Featherstar talks to Lemonsplash while Mistyleaf smiles evily. After the fight, Featherstar tells the Clan that Mistyleaf can't be deputy because she is expecting kits and until her kits are born and apprentices Lemonsplash will be deputy. Mistyleaf walks up to Lemonsplash and comments that now she knows why she freaked out when Lemonsplash jumped on her and that she has recommended Lemonsplash as deputy. Soon after, Mistyleaf is in the nursery with Gorsestripe, giving birth to her kits. Mistyleaf has three kits (two she-kits and one tom) and named them Ravenkit (she-kit), Silverkit (she-kit), and Whitekit (tom). Later, Featherstar mentions that Mistyleaf with take care of two kits found out in the woods when Snowpoppy goes missing. Then, a little later on, Mistyleaf offers to take care of Mothlight's five living kits along with her three kits and Snowpoppy's two. After her kits become apprentices, Mistyleaf is seen following Featherstar around camp, then going to the apprentice training ground to watch her kits for a little. When she comes back, Mistyleaf spots Featherstar's dead body with a small white tom next to her. Mistyleaf (Now Mistystar) curls her tail around the small tom and calls him Yankit. Personality: Kind, caring, generous, brave, warm-hearted Characteristics: Mistystar has fluffy light grayish-silverish fur with large gray, bright, stunning, sparkling blue eyes, sharp nails and teeth, one slightly cut ear (her left), small tufts of fur missing from many past battles, and several battle scars that show her dedication to her Clan. Family: Father: Unknown rogue- Status unknown Mother: Unknown rogue- Status unknown Brothers: Finchfrost- Deceased, member of Unknown Soulfire-Living, Elder of BriarClan Sisters: None known Mate(s): Unknown at the time. Daughters: Mistypaw (Adopted from Mothlight)- Living, Apprentice of BriarClan Briarpaw (Adopted from Mothlight)- Living, Apprentice of BriarClan Ravenpaw- Living, Apprentice of BriarClan Silverpaw- Living, Apprentice of BriarClan Sons: Gingerpaw (Adopted from Snowpoppy)- Living, Apprentice of BriarClan Oakpaw (Adopted from Snowpoppy)- Living, Apprentice of BriarClan Whitepaw- Living, Apprentice of BriarClan Neices: None Nephews: None Grand She-kits: None yet. Grand Toms: None yet. Education and Other Not Important Stuff: Mentor(s): None Apprentice(s): None yet Cats Killed by Mistystar: None yet. Trivia: *Mistystar will be having more kits in the future. *She has all nine of her lives. *It is rumored that her first mate was rogue. *She was almost raped by Tomwhisker(star). *Mistystar will be the longest leader BriarClan has. *Mistystar will play a big part in future BriarClan plots. Cotton's Favorite Mistystar Roleplays: Coming soon. Mistystar's Pictures: Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Member of BriarClan Category:Cats Role-Played by Cotton Category:Cats Roleplayed by Cotton Category:Cats Roleplayed by Cotton. Category:Leader Category:She-cat Category:She cat Category:She-cats